Forces of Love
by Jaime L. Hatheway
Summary: Yuki comes back from New York, and meets up with Shindo the day after the concert. Will things be the same? Does the Force of Love still bind these two?
1. Chapter 1

_I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION!_

_P.S.: If you have the song, listen to "Yuki's Theme" (the piano instrumental often heard in the background of most episodes). NOTE: I cried when I wrote this, so read the story to the song (Song's short, so put it on repeat)_

**Chapter One: Reunited**

Eiri Uesegi turned away from his childhood companion, Seguchi. His black coat caught a buff of wind and furled in the morning light. The dark novelist hailed a cab, and headed for the nearest airport. Touma stood dumbfounded. What did such a fine, cultured individual see in the childish and often strange singer? Touma smiled, and turned his green eyes to his friend as he got into the vehicle. He tossed his flaxen hair, and pulled his bowler down to hide his tears. Seguchi prayed under his breath that Eiri was making the right choice.

Miles away, in a recording studio in Japan, Shuichi, Hiro, and Fujisaki rehearsed their latest hit "Glaring Dream". After the previous night's performance by Mr. Sakuma and Mr. Shindo's selfish entrance, the song skyrocketed to the top almost over night. They were going through the song for the tenth time, because Shuichi couldn't concentrate, "Sorry, one more time around, guys," the pink haired singer interjected.

The young musicians ceased playing and turned to the vocalist, "Hey, what's the matter, Shuichi?" Hiro asked, friendly placing a hand on the young man's left shoulder.

Shuichi sighed deeply, and turned away from his friend, "It's nothing," was all he said.

Fujisaki turned off his instruments, "You got to the concert awfully late last night, Mr. Shindo," the young teenager added, slowly approaching the heart broken singer.

Shuichi was silent. He knew what Fujisaki was referring to. He'd flown all the way out to New York to get Yuki, but he never came back. His heart finally realized the truth of the novelist's intentions and affections. Yuki just sat there and looked him in the eyes, silent as the grave. But, Yuki didn't need to speak, for Shuichi could see it in his eyes. There was no love, no emotion, and no force that held the two together anymore, just nothing. Shuichi turned to his band members, "I'm not feeling very well," he said, his face growing pale and his eyes beginning to fill with tears. Hiro nodded towards his young friend, "I think I'll call it a day," he added, sniffing back sobs, and grabbing his back pack. Shuichi waved to K and Mr. Sakano before exiting the room. He dashed out the front door and down the street, tears streaming down his face.

Eiri stepped out the cab in front of N-G. He slipped the money through the driver's window and grabbed his bag from the trunk. Yuki whipped out his package of cigarettes and placed one to his lips. He grabbed his silver lighter out of his pocket, catching the glimpse of the snapshot of Shuichi and himself. He sighed deeply, and then looked up to see the large glass building. He exhaled his puff, placed the lighter back in his pocket, walking into the lobby.

Eiri looked around the cold room, empty and emotionless as the walls and windows themselves. Shuichi was not here, he couldn't sense any "Shu Enthusiasm" anywhere. He huffed quietly, and then turned for the door. He knew where to look for him. Yuki readjusted his bag on his shoulder, and started walking down the street towards the park. He stopped at the bridge, the milestone of their first meeting, on that fateful night. Yuki's golden eyes misted slightly as he caught a glimpse of their silhouettes, the memory they shared. He shook his head, the tears flying freely off his cheeks as he turned for home. The writer walked slowly, dragging his feet as he walked, almost afraid to see the young singer again.

Night was soon upon him and his steps became lighter, as he saw the first glimpse of home, sitting on the hill, alone in the dark. Yuki turned his face to the sky as he slowly walked into the yard and into the apartment building. With yet another deep breath, he glided to the elevator. He closed the door, and pressed his number, watching the screen as it counted up to his floor. The rickety doors clanged open and Yuki stepped onto the stone floor and strode down the hall. He butted his cigarette in the ashtray as he walked past, and then stopped in front of his door. Yuki smiled inwardly as he knocked on the door, remembering that he surrendered his key to Shuichi before leaving for New York. He let his luggage's strap fall from his shoulder, grabbed the bag by the handle, and waited silently.

No response was made to answer the door. Eiri, impatient as always, growled and pounded on the door forcefully. From inside, the writer heard a moan followed closely by a small thud, most likely caused by Shuichi falling off the couch, "All right," he yawned. "I'm coming," the young singer added. He fumbled with the locks and hinges and slowly opened the door to reveal the writer to his puffy violet eyes.

Shuichi was still. He stared deep into the face of his lover, Yuki. The writer stood there coolly, his right hand rested in his pocket, and the other holding his bag. His black trench coat was straight and true. The golden spheres caught the last bit of twilight that rained in from the living room window, and his eyebrows lowered, "Took you long enough," Yuki said sternly, his eyes holding many emotions, "Do you think you could open the door, BEFORE I die of boredom, you damn brat," Yuki added with a grim expression.

Shuichi just stared. He'd come back, Yuki was home. What was he to say? The "damn brat" took no affect on him, which surprised him.

Eiri sighed, and looked down. Slowly he lifted his face, eyes welling with tears, and his mouth cracked a small grin.

Time stopped as Shuichi Shindo lifted one foot, and then the other, flying into the chest of his beloved Yuki. Eirei caught him and sealed him in a warm embrace, tears falling on his lover's pink hair, "You came back," Shuichi said, burying his face further into the writer's dark coat. His purple eyes welled with tears, as he backed away to look at Eiri. His eyes asked the question more than his voice as his lips whispered one word, "Why?" the one word that started it all.

Yuki looked down at his precious Shuichi, and whispered three words, "I came home," was all he said, before sealing his love with a soft kiss. Their eyes closed, and the two stood in the doorway, no longer apart, but together once again, and no force would tear them away from each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki slowly pulled his lips away from Shuichi, and looked into his lover's violet eyes

I went rummaging through my old books, and found this; and little more to my sweet one shot:D

Yuki slowly pulled his lips away from Shuichi, and looked into his lover's violet eyes. The delightful spheres held such joy, and Yuki couldn't help but smile. He'd returned home, this time to stay.  
The young singer looked up into the writer's deep eyes. Such passion was delved within. He wanted all that he had to offer, but thought it rude to ask. Yuki caught the young man's enthusiasm, blowing a pink bang off of his companions' face; he gently kissed the vocalist's brow. Yuki chuckled softly under his breath as he felt Shuichi flinch at his tender touch. Shuichi leapt up and grabbed the back of Yuki's neck. The elder received the token of affection and slowly began rubbing his young lover's back. Shuichi sighed, and made a sound similar to that of a purr. Eiri felt the spirited singer melt in his hands. Yuki revealed a small grin toward Shuichi's reaction and softly nestled his face in the pink mop on the younger man's crown. Shuichi released the novelist, and swung to the left, taking his hand and leading him over to the couch. Yuki kicked off his shoes, pushed the door shut and placed his dark coat on the rack in the entryway. Beneath the leather jacket, he wore a white button-up shirt. His blonde hair flew gently as the pair reached their destination.  
Yuki sat down in the corner of the couch, and slowly reeled in his Shuichi, letting the young singer fall back into his arms, like a baby being cradled by its mother. Yuki curled his arms around Shuichi's chest, and clasped his hands together, rocking the young man in his arms sweetly. Shuichi sighed with contentment, "I'm so happy," he said, resting the back of his head on Yuki's right shoulder, and letting his face fall against his lover's right cheek.  
The writer leaned against the singer's face, and kissed his temple, "Me too," he said softly, "I missed you, Shuichi," he added, slowly intensifying his embrace. Shuichi's face grew hot with embarrassment on the writer's cheek, and the elder made a small laugh.  
Shuichi lifted his head to the left, and looked deep into Yuki's eyes, "Yuki…" the young singer began, but Yuki cut him off, gently raising his left index finer, and placing it on Shuichi's lips.  
"Shh…" Yuki interjected in a hushed whisper. He then let his left hand fall on the right side of Shuichi's face, intertwining his fingers in the rosy pink hairs. Yuki's right hand glided across the singer's chest, stopping at the shoulder, and gently rubbing it. Yuki's hold on Shuichi strengthened, curling the boy closer to his chest, and softly massaging the young man's cheekbone. Leaning in for another kiss, Yuki softly let his tongue press into the vocalist's open maw. The pair closed their eyes, and Shuichi returned the gift, allowing the writer to trace around the inside of his mouth, and the singer did the same for his partner. The couch creaked beneath them as Yuki pulled Shuichi nearer, running his free hand up the back of his head, ruffling the pink mop loosely and playfully. Shuichi giggled childishly, and the two looked into each other's smiling eyes. Yuki tenderly kissed Shuichi's lower lip, and then slowly began pecking around the nape of his neck, each kiss sending a moan from the singer's throat. The writer withdrew slightly, and the singer took over, trapping Yuki with a passionate kiss. He wasn't about to let Yuki have all the fun.  
Shuichi pulled away, and little by little began kissing up the left side of Eiri's face, starting at his lips, working over his delicate cheekbones, sliding up to his eyes, tracing around each sphere with his nose, and back down to his left ear, softly munching, and tracing around the silver earring fixed in the writer's lobe. Yuki gave out a deep, quiet sigh as his body shook with ecstasy. The writer closed his eyes, "You're so mean," he whispered, letting out another orgasmic sigh as Shuichi ceased nibbling and returned once again to his opened mouth. He forced his tongue in, dancing an erotic tango with his partner's tongue.  
Yuki released Shuichi, slowly slipping his legs over top Shuichi's torso, forcing the young boy to the right corner of the black couch. The singer nestled in the cushions, slowly tracing his petite hands up the sides of Yuki's stomach, tugging at the white cotton fabric, encouraging his lover to come closer. Yuki tenderly placed both his knees between Shuichi's legs, and skimmed his hands across his lover's hands, which were occupied fondling his shirt. The blonde man lowered himself, bracing himself with his elbows on both sides of the singer. He slowly slid his palms up the sides of Shuichi's face, ending at the pink tresses, and tossing them fondly. Yuki slithered his right hand beneath Shuichi's head, and scooped up the singer in his arms, causing the rose haired vocalist to straddle the flaxen haired novelist. Yuki leaned back on his knees, and rested Shuichi comfortably on his hips. Shuichi reached his arms around Eiri's neck, and locked his ankles across Yuki's back. Yuki kissed Shuichi tenderly, and then stood up from the couch, carrying his lover to a more private area.  
Eiri slid his right hand under Shuichi, and grasped the bedroom doorknob, turning it quickly, and pushing the door out of his way. Yuki strode to the bed, placing his left knee deep in the comforter, sliding his left hand up Shuichi's back, and slowly lowering him onto the blankets. Yuki straddled Shuichi's right leg, slowly sliding his knee along the inside of Shuichi's legs. He leaned in closer, catching Shuichi in a kiss, and taking a hold of the dark blue tank top that Shuichi wore. He rolled the cloth along the young man's chest, and swiftly removed it, tossing it by the window, and traced along the singer's tiny pectorals with his fine nails.  
Shuichi sat up, and slowly began undoing the buttons that shrouded Yuki's well-chiseled chest. When the last button was free, Yuki pushed his shoulder's back, allowing Shuichi to slide the shirt off with better ease, and projecting his bare skin onto his lover's. Yuki pushed Shuichi down onto his back with a forceful kiss, as he slid away slightly, gliding his hand down Shuichi's stomach until it rested on his waist, and he teasingly tugged at Shuichi's black shorts. Eiri slipped his fingers beneath the elastic band, letting his knuckles draw lines across Shuichi's stomach as he pulled the garment lower. Shuichi reached for Yuki's leather belt, but the writer gently grabbed the vocalist's wrist, and lowered it to the bedding, "In time," he whispered softly into Shuichi's right ear, as the singer released the buckle. Yuki slowly slid the shorts off of Shuichi's hips, exposing the bare skin to the warm air above, and the soft sheets beneath.  
Shindo couldn't take it anymore. Swiftly he rose, grasping the black belt, and whipping it from its loops. The singer tossed it to the side, and then forcefully pulled the denim garment off Yuki's hidden beauty. Shuichi blushed as his face came dangerously close to touching Yuki's bottom half. Eiri smiled, and soon the two were wrapped in a room of steam and erotic pleasure. When the two were spent, and the last ounce of energy squeezed from their pelvises, they collapsed on the bed spread, gasping for air, and clinging tightly to one another.


End file.
